The First And The Last
by booksdefygravity
Summary: A few weeks after the Yule Ball, Fred has a surprise for Angelina. Warning: May or may not feature unicorns. Written for the Title Challenge.


**AN: Here's some Fred and Angelina for you, written for the Title Challenge. Please R&R. If you do so, I will give you imaginary cookies. (And probably literal reviews on one of ****_your _****stories.) Yay!**

* * *

><p>"Oi! Angelina!"<p>

Angelina turned to see Fred Weasley running towards her.

It was January, and the snow was falling fast and thick, covering Hogsmeade like a shimmering, icy-cold shawl, cast away by some distant snow goddess.

Only a few weeks had passed since the Yule Ball. Angelina had spent half of that time wondering why Fred hadn't asked her to the next Hogsmeade visit, and the other half of the time trying to persuade herself she didn't care. She had almost succeeded and now, suddenly, _in Hogsmeade,_ was Fred Weasley, yelling her name.

She sighed in annoyance. "What do you want?"

He grinned. "Walk with me?"

"I'm walking with Katie," she said.

Katie grinned, too. Why was everyone grinning? It was irritating. "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

Katie made an extremely exaggerated coughing sound. "Oh, no," she said, unconvincingly. "I must be sick. I think I'll go back to the castle."

"Poor you," said Angelina, seeing an escape. "I'll take you."

Lightning-quick, Katie changed tactics. "Oh, wait! I can't leave. I have date."

"Oh, really," said Angelina sarcastically. "I wonder who the marvelously lucky guy is."

"Barney Barneyson," said Katie, trying to keep a straight face. "Well, I'd best be off. Don't want to keep Barney waiting. Ta!"

And with that, she vanished into Honeydukes.

Angelina sighed in annoyance and turned to face Fred, her hands on her hips. "So?"

"Come on," he said. "I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

Annoyed but curious, she followed him out of the village, down a small path, and through a field. At that point, Angelina's curiosity was fading.

"Fred, where are we going?" she snapped. "We must be a mile from Hogsmeade already."

"Just a little bit farther," said Fred. "Come on! It's only five minutes longer to get there."

"Get _where_?"

And there was that grin again. "It's a _surprise_."

_I have no idea why I'm doing this, _she thought, but she followed anyways.

Almost twenty minutes later, Angelina stopped again. "You said it would be five minutes. This is ridiculous. I'm going back."

"What? You can't!" exclaimed Fred. "Come on!"

Angelina turned around and started to walk away.

"Angelina!" shouted Fred. "Angelina, wait!" She felt his hand on her shoulder and she spun around, ready to give him a piece of her mind, but she was suddenly confronted by the nearness of him, his face so close to hers. She could have counted the freckles on his nose.

One of them must have moved forward, or maybe both of them, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered, because, suddenly, she was kissing him and he was kissing her, and it was better than she had ever imagined.

(Not that she had imagined kissing him.)

(Okay, she may have imagined kissing him _once_.)

"You're ruining my romantic gesture," murmured Fred, his arms around her waist.

"What romantic gesture?" asked Angelina, running her fingers through his hair.

"The place we were going to!" exclaimed Fred. "There's this little pond. You can see unicorns there."

Angelina laughed. "Do you often take girls to see unicorns before you try to seduce them?"

"Maybe once or twice," admitted Fred. "But, if you would like to know, I have never tried to seduce a girl in this particular random field we are standing in now."

"How romantic," laughed Angelina. "However, if you want to be kissed again, you may have to promise that I am the first _and _the last girl you try to seduce in this field."

Fred released her, kneeling dramatically, as though he were about to be knighted. "Oh great and glorious Angelina Johnson," he said. "I humbly swear that you will always and forevermore be the first and the last girl I attempt to seduce in this small, muddy field."

"Oh, for god's sake," said Angelina, rolling her eyes. "Just come here and kiss me already."

"Certainly, great and glorious Angelina," he said, jumping to his feet.

"You had better keep that promise, though," said Angelina, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, I will," he murmured, his lips brushing against hers. "I most definitely will."

(And he did.)

(Just not for the reasons they expected.)


End file.
